Businesses or other organizations that operate online may process and store large amounts of data associated with users, customers, products, services, vendors, finances, or operations generally. In some cases, the stored data may include sensitive data describing financial accounts, personal identification information, private health information, and so forth. Businesses or other organizations implement processes and standards to ensure that such information is kept confidential and is not accessible by the general public or by unauthorized personnel within the business or other organization.
Certain implementations and embodiments are described in more detail below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.